


Here with me

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "You were dead," she sobbed, ducking her head as the tears started to fall. "I still think about it and...I can hear them all yelling in my head as they rushed in and..." She broke off with another sob, her shoulders shaking as she buried her head in her hands to hide her tears.





	Here with me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - hospital visits

"How are you feeling?"

He turned his head towards the door of the ward, smiling as Sansa sat in the chair beside him and grasped his hand. The tight grip was at odds with her soft skin but he didn't mind, it showed how reluctant she was to ever let him go.

"I'm okay," he said slowly. "Still sore."

And he was missing his own bed, his own space. Not that his fellow patients in the ward were bad people, he liked Sam chatting away about his wife and son just fine. It was just annoying trying to sleep when visitors were coming in all the time for different people. And the food left a lot to be desired in the hospital. He was looking forward to Sansa's  home cooking, and especially going to Sansa's parents' house for Catelyn's Sunday roast.

"The nurse said it would be a few days yet before you'd get home," she replied, her other hand reaching out to rest above his heart.

Her bottom lip wobbled slightly as her fingers traced the rough stitches below and he could see her eyes brimming with tears as she clutched his hand tighter in her own.

"Hey," he whispered, bringing the hand that was resting on his chest up to his lips, kissing her fingertips gently. "Look at me sweetheart."

He reached up to cup her cheek, the hand that was still encased in her own squeezing reassuringly. He waited patiently until her watery blue eyes found his. He gave a soft smile as she sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve in an unladylike manner so unlike her. 

"It's okay," he whispered, stroking through her hair.

"You were dead," she sobbed, ducking her head as the tears started to fall. "I still think about it and...I can hear them all yelling in my head as they rushed in and..." She broke off with another sob, her shoulders shaking as she buried her head in her hands to hide her tears.

"I'm here now," he interrupted gently, bringing her hand up for another kiss. "It's going to be alright Sansa. Doctor Melisandre says there is nothing to worry about anymore. I'll make a full recovery"

"I just...I was so scared. It still doesn't seem real, and then I remember it and start crying again."

"Well, don't you worry anymore," he said firmly, grinning as she looked up at him again. "I'm going to be okay."

She nodded slowly, "I know, I'm just being silly." She took a hard sniff and gave him a small smile. "As I say, the nurses will send you home soon enough."

"And then you can kill me for leaving my boxers on the floor," he teased.


End file.
